Garnet (Eyeball)
Garnet is the fusion of Eyeball and Sapphire. Appearance Garnet has a maroon complexion, dark brown hair styled into a square afro, blue and violet eyes with visible pupils, a small nose, and plump lips. She looks extremely similar to the Crystal Gem Garnet. Her gemstones are located on her right palm and where her left eye would be. She wears a red-violet top with a darker red-violet collar, a Yellow Diamond symbol on her torso, and she has puffy, white sleeves. The rest of her outfit is unknown. Personality Nothing is known about Garnet's personality yet. Abilities Garnet possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Ruby, Navy, Leggy, Army, and Doc, they form Garnet. Gemology Gemstone Information * Garnet is the traditional birthstone for January, the zodiacal stone for Capricorn and the second anniversary stone. ** Garnet's voice actor, Estelle, has her birthday in January. * Garnets range from a 7.0 to 7.5 on the Mohs scale of hardness and are found in the U.S. (Arizona), South Africa, Argentina, Australia, Brazil, Myanmar (Burma), Scotland, Switzerland and Tanzania. * Garnets are formed when high temperatures and/or pressure is a factor and geologists often use garnets as a gauge of the amount of temperature and pressure that was present during their formation. * Although red is the most commonly occurring color, Garnet is available in a veritable plethora of colors, such as yellow, orange, peach, green, purple, blue (rare), brown and pink. ** Garnet also rarely occurs in color-change varieties, which have a different color depending on whether they are viewed in incandescent or natural light. *** The rarest color-change garnet appears blue in daylight, and changes to purplish-red under torch light. * Garnet is not a single mineral, but a group containing closely related, isomorphous minerals that form a series with each other. Most garnets have chemical formulas following the pattern of X3Y2(SiO4)3. ** Garnet is a gem group that occurs in over twenty varieties. Of these varieties, six main types are used as gems. These are pyrope, almandine, spessartite, grossularite, andradite and uvarovite. *** Pyrope, almandine and spessartine form a solid solution series, which means that they can all exist together in a single crystal, collectively, they are known as pyralspite garnets. This is also the case for andradite, grossular and uvarovite, which form the ugrandite group. * Garnets are associated with strength, bravery, love, determination and self-confidence. ** In more New Age-style beliefs, garnets are known as stones that provide protection to their users from evil. ** Few Garnets have become famous, but a few famous pieces of jewelry have garnet exclusive decoration, such as the Spessartine Butterfly and Antique Pyrope Hairpin. ** One famous garnet is the bright green tsavorite, going by 68,82 carats. * Garnets are often used for industrial purposes such as water filtration, waterjet cutting, and abrasive blasting. * Rubies and sapphires are both forms of the mineral corundum, but garnets are not. Gemstones Category:Garnets Category:Eyeball Fusions Category:Sapphire Fusions Category:Gems Category:Cross Fusions Category:Original Characters Category:Ruby Fusions Category:A to Z Category:Double Fusions Category:Interpretations